Not Friends
by Buttercup12490
Summary: Mimi and Yamato are not friends. They barely even talk. But maybe they can become something more. Mimato


**Not Friends**

 _Mimi and Yamato are not friends. They barely even talk. But maybe they can become something more. Mimato_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I just wanted to write a story that would make Mimato even remotely possibly cause Toei won't even make them friends. There are scenes of explicit nature in this fic, you have been warned.

...

Yamato sighed deeply and he and the band left yet another audition where they were rejected. This manager at least had the decency to tell them why he rejected them unlike the others.

"How are you different than any other boy band? You sing well and your songs are great but there are thousands of boy bands just like you. What can you offer that's different than the other bands? What can you offer that's unique?"

None of them had an answer. They left deflated and not feeling up to their next few auditions. "I didn't think it would be so hard," Yamato said with a heavy sigh.

Kiro, their drummer, said, "What can we add to our group that will make us unique?"

Hatoshi, the guitarist, huffed indignantly, "I think our songs are unique! If they can't see that than they have bad taste."

Yamato sighed. "We've auditioned for seven different managers and they all rejected us. They ALL don't have bad taste Hatoshi-san."

"And what about," Seiko the pianist said, "If we add another singer to the group?"

"Another singer?" Yamato said a bit offended.

"You would still sing!" Seiko cried waving his arms. "I mean in addition to you. If we had harmonies that would be unique right?"

Yamato hummed his agreement. "That would be...not bad actually."

"What about Ho-kun?" Kiro suggested. "He used to be in the band before and he sings well."

"We kicked him out of the band for doing hard drugs," Seiko said shaking his head. "We don't need that crap here."

"Plus he sings okay," Yamato said. "I doubt he can sustain harmonies with me."

"And what about that would make us unique?" Hatoshi said with a grin. "If we're gonna add a singer we should add one that will make us different than all the boy bands out there."

The band members all looked at Hatoshi who was grinning.

"Let's add a girl."

Seiko scoffed but Kiro said, "actually it's not a bad idea."

They all looked to Yamato who was the band manager. "On the plus side women have higher ranges and we can do some impressive harmonies, and we would be able to perform songs for her to sing that are for women specifically. But...we wouldn't be a boy band anymore."

"Who cares if we're a boy band," Hatoshi said with a scowl. "What matters is getting our music out there."

Kiro nodded. "Agreed!"

"Who will we pick?" Yamato said.

"How about your sexy friend Mimi Tachikawa?" Seiko said.

"She's not my friend," he responded automatically. Yamato felt slightly irked at his choice of adjective but he decided not to comment on it.

"Haven't you known her for like twenty years?" Hatoshi said.

"Well, yeah cause we have the same group of intimate friends but we never really talked to each other or hung out at all," Yamato said with a shrug.

"Well she's a great singer and I'm sure she will say yes cause she's tried to sing with us before," Seiko said. "Plus she's super hot so the fans would like her."

"Yes!" Kiro added. "Her body is slammin' and her tits..."

"Stop talking about her like that!" Yamato snapped shoving Kiro lightly.

Kiro laughed. "I thought she wasn't your friend?"

Yamato blushed and said, "she's not but I still want her to be respected."

Hatoshi nodded. "He's right. We can't ask her to join us if you two are gonna be leering at her and sexualizing her."

Seiko nodded then bowed his head to Yamato. "Gomen."

Kiro promptly did the same then said, "so call her up, Yamato-san."

Yamato stammered. "I don't have her number...but I know who does."

...

"For two seconds I would like to have your attention Koushiro," Mimi said in frustration. "I've been talking for half an hour telling you about what happened and you're not even listening."

Koushiro glanced up from his computer for a moment but didn't even make eye contact with Mimi. "Isn't that why our relationship didn't even last a month?"

Mimi sighed. "Okay yes but you're still my friend aren't you and I need a friend right now."

Koushiro paused then sighed. "You're right I'm sorry. Look I have a really important deadline for work but after tomorrow I'll be free to give you my full attention."

Mimi sighed dejectedly. "So you put your friends on schedules now?"

Koushiro glanced at her again but only briefly. "I'm sorry Mimi. If it's any consolation I do that to my wife too."

"It's not but okay I'll see you tomorrow," Mimi said stepping out of his office. In the hall she ran into Koushiro's wife Ayumi who was as big of a computer nerd as him. She probably liked schedules.

"Konichiwa Ayumi-san."

Ayumi glanced her and waved back with a soft, "hello Mimi-san."

Mimi rolled her eyes. They're perfect for each other. She walked out of Koushiro's house and started down the path to her apartment that she shared with her dad. Ever since the divorce she had been jumping around between her parents but now her mom was off in London with her new boyfriend and her dad's apartment was pretty luxurious.

She was a couple of blocks from the apartment when her phone rang. It was an unrecognized number but she answered, "moshi moshi?"

"Mimi?"

Mimi froze in her spot. She recognized that voice but she hadn't heard it in a few years now. "Yamato?"

"Hai," he said. "How, uh, are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Good," Yamato responded. "I know we haven't even spoken or seen each other in like two years but I was hoping you would sit down with me to talk about a business proposition."

Mimi cocked an eyebrow. "A business proposition? What business? Aren't you a musician?"

"Well yeah it's a music proposition."

"Hmm," Mimi hummed rapping her chin. "You definitely have my attention. When do we meet?"

"I know today is kinda late notice but how about tomorrow?" Yamato said.

"Actually," Mimi said. "Today is fine."

"R-really?" Yamato said his voice raising in excitement. "Do you know where the hub is?"

"The American bar? Yes I do."

"Meet me there in an hour?"

"Okay see you there."

They hung up and Mimi immediately called a cab to pick her up. She got to the hub in about half an hour where she proceeded to look for the bathroom.

Where Koushiro wasn't observant Yamato was and he would definitely notice the large bruise on her left cheek. That's why she chose Koushiro as the friend to talk to because the dumb dumb would listen but wouldn't notice the physical change.

Jyou would've gone on about calling the police, Taichi would've probably gone to beat up the attacker, Takeru and Hikari were too young, Meiko moved to her home town, and Sora was working the night shift.

She was almost to the bathroom when someone stopped her. "Mimi-san, hey you're here early."

Mimi gulped. "Yamato-san, hi, I was just...heading to the bathroom."

When she tried to leave he gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "What happened to your face?"

"N-nothing I just fell..."

"Against someone's fist?"

Mimi sighed and dropped her head. "Michael just...got mad."

"Got mad?"

Mimi nodded. "He didn't mean to hit me."

Yamato's face turned into a snarl. "And was this the only time he's ever hit you?"

Mimi averted her gaze. "We came to talk about business didn't we?"

Yamato clenched his fists but simply guided Mimi to a chair. "Abuse is a pattern," he said as he sat down. "If he has hit you more than once and promises never to do it again but keeps doing it, he is an abuser and he will never change. Get out before he ends up killing you."

Mimi looked at him in surprise.

Yamato shrugged. "I can't pretend to be your friend even though we're both digidestined, but at the very least I'm your acquaintance and I can't stay quiet about this."

Mimi sighed sadly.

Yamato gently touched her forearm. "Just think about it okay. And you have my number now. If you ever feel in danger, call me and I'll go to you."

Mimi smiled at him. "Maybe you're not a tsundere anymore."

Yamato snorted. "And that's still not Japanese."

"I'd rather get on to our business if you don't mind," Mimi said with a small smile.

"Okay so you know my band?"

"Yes I watched you guys perform a couple of times," Mimi said with a nod. "Knife of day right?"

"Actually now we are World of Knife," he said.

Mimi laughed. "Do you need my help coming up with a new name cause that sucks?"

Yamato blushed. "Let me finished my story will ya!"

Mimi bit her lip trying to contain her laughter. "There's the tsundere I remember. Alright continue."

Yamato glared at her for a moment and then continued. "We've auditioned for seven managers trying to get a record deal and they all say the same thing, we need something that will make us unique and better than other boy bands."

"Well I haven't heard you play in a while but from what I remember you guys are definitely better than any popular boy bands I've heard," Mimi said with a grin.

"Thanks," Yamato said. "But they aren't looking for better, they're looking for unique. So here's my proposition. Will you join the band as a singer?"

Mimi's brows rose up. "Me?"

"You sing well and can sustain harmonies, plus you can play rhythm guitar," Yamato said.

"It's definitely unique," Mimi said with a small laugh.

Yamato nodded. "We could sing some harmonies together and write songs that you only you would sing."

Mimi leaned forward. "And who would be the lead singer you or me?"

"Both of us," Yamato said. "We would try to make it as even as possible."

Mimi hummed. "And would I be able to submit some of my own songs to sing?"

Yamato cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "You write songs?"

"Hai."

Yamato gave her a small smirk. "Absolutely."

Mimi extended her hand. "When do we rehearse?"

Yamato shook her hand and grinned. "We rehearse on Monday, Wednesday's, Friday's, and Sunday's, but seeing as we have an audition in two weeks we will have to rehearse everyday."

"Text me details, we can start tomorrow," Mimi said. "I have a dinner with Koushiro and then I'll go."

Yamato raised a brow. "Doesn't your crazy boyfriend get mad if you hang with your ex?"

Mimi averted her gaze. "Let's not talk about that."

...

"That's him," Yamato said to Kiro, Seiko, and Hatoshi showing them the picture he found on Facebook.

"He's American?" Kiro said.

"Hai," Yamato said. "He met Mimi in high school, he was studying to be a Japanese ambassador. He moved here after college and started dating Mimi again."

"How do you know this?" Hatoshi said with a smirk. "I thought you weren't friends."

"She's my acquaintance," Yamato said. "I got the info from my brother who is her friend."

"Let's go then," Seiko said gritting his teeth. "My sister was beat up by her boyfriend once and I really hate these macho fuckers who think they can just beat on a woman and get away with it."

Yamato nodded. "If Mimi is too afraid to leave him then we will make him too afraid to stay with her."

Yamato led the guys put onto the street where Michael was searching for something in his pocket. Michael was surrounded within moments and he jumped in surprise. He looked at Yamato and said, "I know you. You're Yamato, Mimi introduced me to you back in high school."

Yamato nodded. "That's right, and I don't like that you hurt her."

Michael looked shocked. "Wha—"

Yamato grabbed his shirt and yanked him hard. "You left a bruise on her face you Baka!"

Michael gulped. "Yamato you don't understand..."

"There is nothing to understand, you don't lay a hand on a woman," Yamato yelled shoving him hard.

Michael immediately started pleading. "I'm s-sorry! Please don't beat me up there's more of you than me!"

"That's how you made Mimi feel," Yamato snapped shoving him again. "You are much stronger than her and that is not much different than you being outnumbered."

Kiro shoved him down to the ground hard and Hatoshi kicked his stomach making him grunt in pain. Seiko stepped forward and punched his face hard.

"This is your final warning," Yamato said kicking his chin and sending him flying onto his back with a loud crunch. He stepped on his chest with one foot and pushed down hard. "Touch her again and you'll have to be scooped up from the ground with a spoon. Either keep your hands to yourself or get out of her life!"

Yamato kicked his jaw hard sending blood flying out of mouth. "Do you understand?"

Michael whined in pain and said, "y-yes, I do."

"Good," Yamato said stepping away from him and motioning to the other band members to follow him.

They left Michael there on the ground spitting out blood.

...

"Yamato-san!" 

Yamato jumped nearly falling out of his chair. "Mimi-san! Hi!"

"What the hell did you do to Michael?" She snapped stepping right in front of him. "I went to see him today and he was packing his bags to return to America and he was bruised everywhere!"

Yamato smirked. "He shouldn't have hit you."

"Well now he dumped me!" Mimi snapped.

"You're the one that should've dumped him!" Yamato snapped right back. "I simply told him to stop hitting or get out of your life. If he decided to leave that means he had no intention of stopping. He was gonna keep using you as a personal punching bag."

"Why do you even care Yamato?" Mimi said hot tears streaming down her face. "We've known each other for years and we've barely even talked to each other. We're not friends."

"I don't need to be your friend to protect you from a horrible guy who's going to treat you bad."

Mimi huffed. "Look let's just do what we've always done. Let's work together but never talk. Just make sure you stay out of my damn business."

"I was dumb for helping you," Yamato snapped. "You're still a spoiled ungrateful brat."

"Why do you even want me in your band?"

"Just like with the digidestined you're necessary," Yamato said coldly. "But you're right we can make a great team and we don't have to even talk."

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Uh, guys?" Kiro said walking into the room. They both turned to him. "If you're done fighting, let's go rehearse."

...

Mimi double-checked her makeup, everything was perfect. Their very first public performance was in twenty minutes in the biggest concert hall in all of Tokyo. They had spent several months perfecting their sound and preparing their album with their new manager before releasing it to the public. The album was an instant hit. Millions of copies were sold in a matter of days, their music videos had millions and millions of views, and their tour was already completely sold out.

Mimi could hear the fans screaming their names anxiously. The rest of the digidestined had travelled here to watch their debut. They had front row seats and VIP passes. She was probably more nervous to sing for them than for the rest of the three thousand members of their audience.

Hatoshi rushed into her dressing room and started fidgeting with her mic. "Okay mic pack functioning and at full power," he said. "Ready to own Japan?"

Mimi smiled at him. "Yes for sure but I think you have quite a following yourself Hatoshi."

Hatoshi snorted. "Fat chance, all the girls are here for Yamato and the guys are here for you."

"To be fair I am the only girl in the group," Mimi said but then flipped her hair and added, "who can blame them though, I look fabulous."

Hatoshi laughed. "That you do."

Seiko walked in then warming up his hands. "I'm so excited to debut our new song 'Distant Friend.'"

Hatoshi nodded. "Yes that's my favorite song!"

"Me too!" Kiro said coming into the room. "You really did a good job with that Mimi. Who did you write it about?"

Mimi sighed. "An old friend of mine who used to go on adventures with me. She saved my life more than I can say. I haven't seen her in many years though."

"How come?" Seiko said.

"Because she's very far away," Yamato said taking a seat beside Mimi. "So far away it's like another dimension."

Mimi glanced at him knowingly then jumped out of her chair. "Okay guys what do you think should I wear my jacket or no?"

She spun around once then took off her leather jacket to reveal a thin tank top that definitely accentuated her assets.

"That for sure!" Kiro said immediately trying to stop himself from having a nosebleed.

"Whoa that's a cool tat!" Seiko said pointing to her arm. "Very colorful!"

"What is it?" Hatoshi asked.

Yamato looked at her arm then smiled. The tattoo was right underneath her left shoulder and it was of Palmon. The Digimon was smiling and releasing her purple vines that wrapped around Mimi's arm down to her elbow.

"It's, uh..." Mimi was at a loss for how to explain it.

"I didn't know you were such a nature lover Mimi-San," Yamato said with a small smile. "It looks like a goddess of nature or something."

Mimi smiled at him gratefully. "Yes I love nature."

"That's so cool!" Seiko said. "Definitely gotta introduce me to your artist, I want a tat like that."

Hatoshi looked at his watch. "Okay time to play."

"Break a leg mina," Kiro said. The three band mates walked out of the dressing room as Mimi quickly double checked her hair.

"Mimi-San," Yamato said.

"Hmm?"

Yamato unbuttoned the top of his shirt and moved the left side over to reveal an in color tattoo of Gabumon.

Mimi smiled. "I've always liked his face. I never understood such a sweet Digimon ended up with a tsundere."

Yamato scoffed and buttoned his shirt back up. "Baka," he muttered before brushing past her to the door.

"Yamato-San."

"What?" Yamato snapped turning to her.

"I wanted to thank you."

Yamato softened immediately. "Thank me?"

"For saving me from Michael," she said. "At the time I was so mad at you but I've dated a couple of guys since he left and I realized how horrible he really was. So...thank you for saving me."

Yamato smiled at her. "It's the least I can do...for a friend."

...

"Today is the day!" Yamato said to Takeru who was tying his bow tie to perfection. "Today is the day I will tell her I love her."

"Took you long enough bro," he said fixing the collar around the bow tie. "I know you wanted to focus on your career, no girls at all, not even the fans, but now it's been a year since the premier and Strangers is becoming an international sensation. Also you're almost 30! You're getting old."

Yamato scoffed. "Shut it. Do you really think Sora is still single after all this time?"

Takeru shrugged. "I honestly don't know bro. She's one of the top nurses at Odaiba general so she's always working. I've never seen her with anyone, but that doesn't mean she's single."

Yamato nodded. "I understand that it's a possibility but I can't head off to tour all over America without telling her what I feel...what I've always felt."

Takeru nodded. "I've been telling you since you were in high school to just tell her how you felt."

"I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"That doesn't matter," Takeru said. "Real love waits. I learned that from Hikari."

Yamato grinned at him.

Takeru blushed. "You know in middle school I dated a lot of girls and Hikari used to tease me a bit?"

"Yeah cause she secretly liked you."

"And then in high school she told me," Takeru said. "She told me she was jealous and she's always been in love with me. I didn't realize I felt the same till college though."

"Well if it's real love she will still feel it for me right?"

Takeru sighed. "Do you remember how in love Koushiro was with Mimi?"

Yamato nodded. Koushiro has been devastated when she broke up with him.

"He said he would never fall in love again and look at him now," Takeru said. "And remember when Meiko and Jyou broke up?"

Yamato nodded. "They both moved on."

"Hai," Takeru said. "People move on. People fall in love again. It doesn't just happen once. You have to be ready for the possibility that maybe Sora once loved you but now has moved on and loves another."

Yamato sighed nervously. "I may be too late."

Takeru gave him a sad smile and gently patted his arm. "You still need to try."

Yamato took a deep breath and said, "wish me luck."

Takeru smiled. "Good luck bro."

Yamato sighed deeply as he approached Sora's apartment. He was dressed to perfection and had a single yellow rose to give her. He would just go in and confess his love for her. Quick. Like a bandaid.

He got to her door and then froze as he looked through her window. Sora was laughing cheerfully while sipping on a glass of wine.

Taichi joined her on the couch also drinking wine and laughing. They talked for a long while laughing every so often. Yamato just watched them in silence. It was such an intimate setting, not the usual way they used to hang out where they just talked from separate couches. Here they say close together with Taichi's arm draped around the back of the couch behind Sora.

The confirmation was given when Sora turned slightly and kissed Taichi's lips. Yamato felt his heart break at that moment. He had waited too long to express his feelings.

Did she ever feel anything for him? Did she love Taichi the whole time? Did he ever even have a chance?

The yellow rose fell to the ground and he broke into a hard run never even looking back.

...

Yamato had drunk three whiskeys and two shots. His head was spinning and yet he continued to drink more. He ordered two more shots and leaned back in his chair looking up at the several TV screens above the bar.

Most of them had sports of some kind on mute and the only one playing sound was the local news. Yamato stared at the screen blankly listening to a report about a three car accident on the highway.

The screen switched and Mimi's face came on the screen. Yamato sat up stiffly giving his full attention.

"Today Mr. Deiro Tachikawa passed away of heart failure, he is the father of Strangers singer Mimi Tachikawa."

The camera switched to Mimi in all black leaving a church rushing to her car as the reporters chased her.

"Mimi preferred not to comment in an interview earlier today and she has not been seen out in public since."

Yamato tried to find the bartender to take his last two shots and pay the tab. He needed to go to Mimi. She must be devastated. She had always been a daddy's girl, she talked about him often.

The bartender put the two shots in front of him but before he could ask for the bill someone took one of the shots. He turned and saw Mimi downing the shot in one gulp.

She was wearing all black and had bloodshot eyes. She sat beside him without saying a word and gave her shot glass to the bartender for a refill.

"I'm sorry Mimi," Yamato said softly as the bartender gave her a new shot.

Mimi's shoulders started shaking as tears spilled down her cheeks. Yamato placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

After a moment Mimi calmed down and lifted her shot. She looked at Yamato with her red eyes and he lifted his own.

"Bartender," Mimi said. "Give is six more rounds."

They clinked glasses and drank their shots.

...

The door to Yamato's apartment swung open hard and slammed against the wall. Yamato and Mimi staggered in laughing drunkenly trying to hold each other up but ending up falling anyways.

Yamato kicked the door shut from the ground as Mimi stood up and lifted off her shirt.

"Whoa!" Yamato cried before bursting into loud drunken laughter. In addition to the tattoo on her arm of Palmon she had a small tattoo on the bottom right part of her stomach of Lilymon.

He staggered up onto his knees and gently touched the tattoo. "Lilymon," he said. "I miss them."

"I miss them too," Mimi said kicking off her shoes and staggering to try to stay standing.

Yamato glanced up into Mimi's eyes and they froze. Even with bloodshot eyes, deep bags under her eyes, and red nose, Mimi still looked absolutely beautiful.

They both moved at the same time. Yamato stood up as Mimi leaned down until their lips were connected in a fiery kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance almost instantly and Mimi's moans were driving Yamato absolutely crazy.

They stumbled backwards and ran straight into the wall with a loud bang. Mimi grunted at the impact against her back but before she could complain Yamato was tugging off her underwear from underneath her skirt desperately.

She kicked off the underwear then yanked at Yamato's belt. Yamato assisted her by pulling the belt clean off and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She shoved his pants and boxers down to his mid thighs until his erection sprung free.

Yamato didn't hesitate. He lifted Mimi up against the wall and guided himself into her in one swift movement. She gripped his shoulders and cried out loudly.

Yamato groaned lowly in her ear and stayed completely still letting her adjust to him. He could tell she wasn't a virgin but she was very tight. He could barely handle it but he counted backwards from 10 to control himself.

Mimi started grinding her hips against him and Yamato spring into action. He started his thrusts slow and deep. Mimi bit into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming.

He filled her so good. No other man had ever done that to her before. He started moving harder but kept his tortuously slow pace until Mimi reached around his back and crunched up his shirt anxiously.

"Y-Ya-maaaato...uhhh...kun."

Yamato groaned at the soft moan in his ear and started thrusting faster and faster until their skin was slapping together and Mimi back was slamming hard against the wall.

Mimi's cries echoed throughout the room as her hands slid into his hair and pulled.

"Yama...ahhhhh, I'm g-gonna..."

Mimi cried loudly as her body went rigid for a moment then she started trembling hard and pulsing around Yamato.

Yamato groaned loudly and thrust once more erratically before releasing himself into her. His knees shook at the force of it and they slowly slid down the wall and onto the ground with Mimi on top.

...

The sunlight peeking through the window is what woke Mimi. The headache and body soreness hit her hard like a freight train. She groaned at the pain then she heard another groan... a male groan.

Two sets of eyes snapped open as Mimi sat up and Yamato just stared up. Yamato's shirt was ripped and there were scratches on his chest and shoulders.

She looked down between them and saw that they were still...connected. Yamato shifted to look too and Mimi immediately hissed in pain and put her hands on his chest.

"Don't move Baka!"

Yamato blushed as he realized their situation. "Gomen Mimi-san."

Mimi groaned. "Kami it's so gross. Everything is sticky all around but it's dry there so if I move it will hurt."

"What do I do?" Yamato said.

"Just stay still," Mimi said. "I'll just get off of you quick like a bandaid."

"Do you, Uh, remember?"

Mimi nodded. "I remember every single detail. Do you?"

"Hai," Yamato said. "I'm s-sorry."

Mimi moved off of him quickly with a small cry.

"Are you okay?" he said as she laid beside him on the ground.

"I'm fine," Mimi said. "Just...sore. You're really big."

Yamato blushed and cleared his throat. "T-thanks."

"And don't apologize," Mimi said. "If I remember correctly I was fully consenting."

Yamato gulped. "I'm not like that you know. I don't...hook up like this."

"Me neither," Mimi said. "Actually I haven't been with anyone at all since Michael."

Yamato didn't say anything he just looked at her. Her hair was a mess, there were bruises on her shoulders from the impact on the wall and yet...she was still beautiful.

Mimi got up and quickly looked for her clothes. They didn't speak anymore as Mimi got dressed and rushed out of the apartment.

...

Mimi looked between Sora and Takeru nervously. Hikari and Taichi were meeting them there for dinner and Mimi had agreed to be the fifth wheel. Koushiro was away on a business trip, Jyou was doing a round of Doctors Without Borders, and Yamato was visiting his mother whom he hadn't visited in a while.

"Okay Mimi-chan spill," Sora said leaning back. "You've been nervous all night?"

"I know this is the first time in two months since you've gone out since your father's death," Takeru said with a kind smile. "But you're acting like Sora-chan a month ago when she told everyone she had been dating Taichi-chan."

Sora grinned at her. "Who are you dating?"

Mimi blushed. "No one! Stop grilling me!"

"Than what's going on?" Takeru said.

Mimi took a deep breath. It's now or never. "I'm pregnant."

Takeru nearly fell out of his chair and Sora jumped up to her feet yelling out, "naaaaannniii?"

Mimi dropped her head. "It was an accident."

"Ohh Kami I have so many questions!" Sora cried pacing around the room.

"Who's the father?" Takeru said.

Sora jumped over the couch and sat beside him. "That's a good one to start with."

Mimi blushed fiercely. "It was a one night stand, we didn't even talk about it after it happened. In fact we barely even talk at all."

Sora reached forward and grabbed her hand. "So you don't know the father?"

"No...I know him," Mimi said. "And so do you."

Sora and Takeru glanced at each other. "We do?" Takeru said.

"Who is it then?" Sora said.

Mimi took a deep breath. "Yamato."

"NAAAAAANNNNIIIIII?"

...

Mimi couldn't look at Yamato. Still Takeru pushed her a bit closer to him. "Just tell him."

"Tell me What?" Yamato said.

Mimi hesitated. Takeru nudged her. "Go ahead."

Yamato looked at Mimi expectantly. Mimi looked him right in the eyes then started crying.

Yamato stepped back hands raised. "Wha—Mimi-san, I didn't do anything...are you..."

"Just have a seat," Takeru said pushing Yamato onto the couch.

"Takeru what the hell is going on?"

"Just be quiet and patient," Takeru said. "This is not easy to say."

He walked over to Mimi and helped her to sit in a chair across from Yamato. "Just breathe," he said to her gently rubbing her shoulders. "Everything will be okay. Just tell him."

"Mimi-chan." 

Mimi looked at Yamato in surprise.

He leaned forward and gave her a sincere smile. "You can tell me anything."

Mimi took a slow deep breath and said, "Yamato-kun, I'm..."

She took another breath and Takeru rubbed her shoulders encouragingly.

"I'm pregnant."

Yamato froze, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in shock. Mimi and Takeru just stood there and watched him.

Yamato stayed frozen solid for a few minutes before he got down to his knees in front of Mimi and grabbed her hand with both of his. He looked her in the eyes. "What do you wanna do Mimi?"

"That was the hard part," Takeru said. "My emotional support services aren't needed anymore, so I'll leave you two alone to talk."

After the door closed behind Takeru and they were left alone in Yamato's apartment, Mimi answered his question. "If It were JUST up to me I wouldn't have even told you anything Yamato."

"Yes, But it's your body."

"Okay, But it's your baby too," Mimi said. "I can't make this decision alone."

"Okay pros and cons then," Yamato said helping her stand and moving to the couch to sit more comfortably.

"Pro," Mimi started, "we are both financially stable enough to support a child."

"Con," Yamato countered, "we are neither married nor have a relationship."

"You don't need that to raise a child."

Yamato nodded in agreement. "Pro, he or she would be the first digidestined child."

Mimi looked at him in surprise. "I never even thought of that."

Yamato smiled and nodded.

"Con," Mimi said. "We would probably fight about whether to get that child a Gabumon or a Palmon."

Yamato laughed. "Gabumon is much more badass."

"As if!" Mimi scoffed. "Rosemon can smoke MetalGarurumon any day!"

Yamato snorted. "No way."

"See?" Mimi said. "Fighting."

"Pro," Yamato said. "We have an excuse to pressure Koushiro to find us a way back to the digiworld and we will see Gabumon and Palmon again."

Mimi grinned at him. "Pro, our kid would be fucking beautiful."

"Your hair and my eyes," Yamato said with a smile. "Perfect. Even though if they get your eyes that would be perfect too."

Mimi blushed. "Pro, this would actually make us friends...finally."

Yamato laughed. "I guess I have to talk to you huh? I don't know if that's a Pro or a con."

Mimi snorted. "Shut up tsundere."

"Pro, our kid could be a tsundere like me and you'll get mad."

"That's NOT a Pro!" Mimi cried laughing. They both laughed for a long while then settled into a comfortable silence.

"Let's do this Mimi."

Mimi looked at Yamato in surprise.

"There's more pros than cons," he continued. "And to be honest, if all those years taking care of Takeru and Gabumon are any indication, I think I would be a great father."

Mimi smiled at him. "You would."

"Just don't spoil our kid like you spoiled Palmon."

...

The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and Mimi couldn't help but cry. Yamato, who was holding her hand, just laughed.

"You have a beautiful healthy baby," Jyou said pointing to the screen. "There's the head."

"I hope he doesn't have a big ass head like her father."

"Nani? I don't have a big head!" Yamato snapped back.

"Yeah you do, and I don't want to push a big ass head out of my vajaay."

"Why are you so crude?" Yamato hissed looking at Jyou.

Jyou just laughed. "You do have a big head Yamato-san."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "You too?"

Mimi just laughed.

"Taichi has a bigger head than me!" Yamato said.

"No he just has big hair," Mimi said.

"True, his actual head is small."

Yamato huffed But said nothing more.

"Okay look here," Jyou said pointing to the screen. "There's the hands." He counted the fingers. "All ten there. And the little feet. Aaaaand...ten toes. Perfect."

"So the baby is good Jyou-senpai?" Mimi said.

"All your tests are totally normal," Jyou said. "But your at nearly seven months now and we should've been doing tests every month but you've been touring America on an off."

"Ahh Gomen! We had a contract," Mimi said.

"We're done with that now," Yamato added. "We completed he contract plus the manager said that rumors are starting to circulate about Mimi being pregnant in the tabloids so we should keep a low profile. Work on the new album, post pictures that don't show Mimi's belly."

"Okay good cause I was about to use my doctor authority to put you on bed rest," Jyou said. "Ahhh! Do you want to know the gender?"

Mimi and Yamato looked at each other then nodded. "Yes we want to know," Mimi said.

Jyou grinned. "Congratulations, you're having a boy."

...

"Yamato I fucking hate you!" Mimi screamed sweat dripping down her face.

Yamato grabbed her hand and rubbed her shoulder. "I know I'm sorry! You can do this Mimi-chan."

"You got this Mimi-chan!" Takeru cheered putting the video camera close to her face.

"Get that away from me or I'll fucking kill you Takeru!" Mimi snapped.

Takeru jumped back. "Feisty!"

"Takeru I told you to stay over there!" Yamato yelled at him.

Takeru was completely unphased. "Sorry I'm just excited to meet my first nephew." He turned the camera to the window where the rest of the digidestined were standing there watching anxiously. Taichi actually had a sign that said, "breathe Mimi you got this."

He held up the sign with his typical boyish grin. The pureness of the crazy-haired man gave Mimi a certain kind of comfort. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

Jyou's head popped up between her legs. "I can see the head, just one more push Mimi-San."

"Oh Kami, I can't!" Mimi breathed.

Yamato rubbed her back. "Come on Mimi just one more. One more and it's over."

"Let's encourage her!" Takeru cried to the window turning the camera back to Mimi. Takeru and the rest of the digidestined started chanting her name.

Yamato squeezed her hand. "One more Mimi-Chan, one more!"

Mimi screamed as she pushed one more time, then the shrill cries of the baby took over. Takeru started cheering loudly and the rest of the digidestined were clapping except for Taichi who yelled out, "I knew you could do it Mimi-Chan!"

Jyou wrapped up the baby in a blanket and wiped his face gently. He gave the baby to Mimi who cradled the boy and started crying.

Takeru got closer and recorded the baby. Yamato placed his arm underneath Mimi's cradling the baby with her as his other one draped around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"He's beautiful," Mimi said between the sobs. The child had caramel brown hair like Mimi's and bright blue eyes just like Yamato's.

"Yes he is," Yamato breathed.

Takeru said, "looks just like his uncle."

Mimi snorted as Yamato threw a nearby empty cup at him. "Baka."

Mimi looked at Yamato. "What should we call him?"

Yamato looked pensive for a moment then he said, "Deiro."

Mimi gasped.

Yamato smiled at her. "Deiro Yamato Ishida. Just like his grandfather."

Mimi leaned forward without hesitation and kissed Yamato right on the lips.

The kiss was just a short peck but it was incredibly intense. When they parted Jyou and the rest of the digidestined were staring wide eyed and mouths open and Takeru was recording them while bouncing on his feet excitedly.

Mimi blushed. "Arigatou Yamato-chan," she said softly, "for naming our son after my father."

...

"Yamato-kun what the hell are you waiting for?" Taichi cried shoving Yamato playfully.

Takeru shoved him from behind. "You better not lose this chance!"

"Guys don't get involved in my business," Yamato said bitterly.

"You're my brother..."

"And my best friend," Taichi added. "So it is our business."

Yamato sighed. "Mina..."

"Yamato-san," Koushiro said softly. "I used to be so upset that I lost my chance to be with Mimi-chan because she's just so amazing. I'm lucky I found someone else but really no one is as amazing as her. Don't miss your chance."

"You too Koushiro-san?" Yamato said.

"And me too," Jyou said draping an arm across his shoulders. "Yamato-san, you've been raising Deiro with Mimi for two years now. You're still out there singing and performing together. You are even living together for the baby and yet you still skirt around each other."

"Yeah man," Takeru said. "I know you're in love with her, why are you scared to just admit it."

Yamato groaned in frustration and sat down on the couch. Taichi sat beside him. "She loves you too."

Yamato lifted his head and looked at Taichi. "Really?"

The other three guys scoffed and nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yamato, Mimi only sleeps with people she loves."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "But we were drunk..."

"Drunk men tell no lies," Koushiro said.

"All our girls are like that," Takeru said with a proud grin. "Hikari and Sora too. They proclaim it proudly all the time."

"So even though she was drunk..."

"She loves you man!" Jyou said.

"She's my best friend Yamato-san she most definitely loves you," Koushiro said.

"She has girl talk with Sora and Hikari all the time at me and Sora's," Taichi said. "I heard her tell them that's she's in love with you and she doesn't think you love her back."

"Nani?" Yamato cried. "She thinks that?"

"Unless you fucking tell her!" Takeru said yanking Yamato up to his fate. "Now get on home and be a man!"

"Just tell her the truth," Jyou said.

"No more hiding," Koushiro said.

Taichi slapped Yamato's back. "And do her good bro."

"SHUT UP TAICHI!"

Yamato arrived home where everything was dark. They had moved into a brand new apartment after selling their old apartments. It was much larger and had a lot of room. Each of them had their own rooms and Deiro had a large room for himself too with the best equipment and baby monitors money could buy.

Yamato searched the rooms for Mimi but didn't find her. Did she go to sleep already?

The sweet melody of "Distant Friends" echoes from down the hall. Yamato smiled. They had premiered the song at their very first concert together and to this day it's the most famous song of the band. They perform it every single concert and the audience sings most of it whenever they point the mic towards them.

Mimi had created an acoustic version of the song as a lullaby and she sang it to Deiro every night to put him to sleep. Most of the time Yamato sang it with her in harmony. The toddler would smile cheerfully and fall asleep within minutes.

He walked down the hall and into the dimly lit room where Mimi was leaning over the crib singing and the toddler was already deeply asleep.

She softened her voice and faded it away then turned on the baby monitor. Without turning around she said, "hey Yamato-chan."

"Aisheteru."

Mimi turned to face him in surprise.

Yamato stepped forward with a small smile. "Aisheteru Mimi, I love you."

Mimi let out a long sigh then said, "took ya long enough, tsundere."

Yamato stepped forward and pulled Mimi flush against his body. "I'm your tsundere."

He kissed her then with all the passion he could muster and she melted almost instantly. He gripped her waist and lifted her up into his arms bridal style. While still kissing he walked them down the hall to his bedroom where he gently laid her down on his bed.

They broke the kiss and Mimi smiled. "Yamato-kun," she said caressing his cheek. "I love you too."

Yamato kissed her and climbed on top of her.

Mimi accommodated for him between her legs and slid her hands up his shoulders to the back of his neck. Yamato started kissing down her throat to her pulse point. She moaned softly and gripped his shirt tightly. He parted from her to lift his shirt off.

Her hands ran up his abs the moment his smooth skin was exposed. They slid to his pecs where he gently caressed the small tattoo of Gabumon.

She sat up and placed a kiss on the tattoo before she lifted off her own shirt. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra.

Yamato just stared for a long moment until she blushed under the gaze and kissed him.

He pushed her down to the bed and started kissing down her chest. He licked her nipple slowly making her hiss then sucked it into his mouth.

Mimi arched up with a low moan.

"Y-Yamato..."

Yamato teased her for a while before moving to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. Mimi grunted in frustration then pushed on Yamato's shoulders until he was sitting on the bed and she was straddling him.

She kissed him fiercely as her hand slid down his body and undid his pants. He groaned lowly and placed his hands flat on her thin back as her slid underneath his pants and boxers and grabbed his erection.

She gripped it hard and started pumping it up and down. Yamato broke the kiss with a grunt. She pumped him slowly but firmly making Yamato thrust up slightly with every stroke.

She got off of him to pull off his pants and boxers and throwing them aside. Yamato stood up off the bed and Mimi remained sitting just admiring his body. He gripped her jeans and underwear together and pulled them off.

Mimi moved forward and gripped his erection once more bringing it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the tip and licked it gently making him grunt lowly. She started bobbing her head up and down taking him as deep as she could without gagging. She couldn't take his full length.

Yamato's hand slid into her and gripped as she continued bobbing up and down and caressing his balls.

"Kaaaammii," Yamato breathed pushing her back. "You're so fucking good. But if you continue doing this I'll be finished."

Mimi blushed and smiled shyly.

Yamato lifted her up and laid her down further onto the bed with her head on the pillows. "Now you're shy?"

Mimi giggled. "I don't usually do that."

Yamato cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't seem like that."

"Well women are better at sex than men are," Mimi said. "I've only done that like twice before but I know how to do it."

Yamato smirked at her. "You think you're better than me?"

"I know I'm better than you tsundere."

Yamato huffed. "We'll see about that."

He slid down her body until his face was right in front of Mimi's womanhood. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and slowly licked up her slit.

"Mmm," Mimi moaned.

Yamato licked her up and down slowly and tortuously until Mimi started moving her hips to her pace. He started to flick faster and harder making Mimi moan louder. He wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking it hard.

Mimi's hips lifted off the bed and her cry echoed through the room. "Yamato! Ohhhh shit..."

Yamato tried his best to not get all smug but he couldn't help it. He smirked against her as he lifted his hand to her and pushed two fingers into her.

Mimi's back arched and her body started trembling. "Ohhhhhh my...fuuuucckk!"

Yamato pushed into her steadily with difficulty because of the tightness. After a moment he started thrusting his fingers faster and faster while sucking in as hard as he could. Mimi's body tensed and her scream was deafening. Her hands gripped his hair hard as she arched up and trembled hard. Yamato felt the strong pulsing against his fingers for a while before she desperately shoved him away.

"Okay okay okay!" Mimi breathed. "S-stop."

Yamato backed away and smirked at her as she collapsed back onto the pillows breathing heavily.

"Okay," Mimi breathed. "So maybe you are better."

Yamato chuckled lowly. "You were really tight."

"Yeah I get like that but now more than ever since I haven't been with anyone since you."

Yamato's brows rose up. "That's like... 2 years."

Mimi nodded. "After you I couldn't be with anyone else...cause I didn't think I could ever love anyone else."

Yamato moved on top of her and kissed her lips with as much passion as he could muster. Mimi wrapped her arms and legs around him as their kiss become more passionate. She could feel his erection poking her hip and she broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, "Yamato, fuck me."

Yamato lost it.

He gripped his hardness with one hand and guided it into her so quickly that Mimi cried out in surprise and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Uhhh," Yamato groaned. "Watch the claws babe."

Mimi laughed softly and rubbed his shoulders. "Sorry you just fill me so good."

Yamato blushed. "Don't be so crude."

Mimi smirked teasingly and leaned up to his ear again. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I talk dirty Yama-chan?"

"Mimi..."

"I fucking loving your cock, it stretches me out so good and I want you to fucking pound me until I'm trembling and pulsing around your thick...hard...cock."

Yamato hissed and immediately started pumping into her hard and fast. Mimi laughed but it quickly turned into desperate moans. Their skin made hard slapping sounds and the bed freaked loudly as it moved enough for the headboard to smack the wall.

Mimi held onto him tightly as she started tightening and trembling. The first orgasm hit her within minutes and Yamato groaned trying to contain himself.

"Shiiiiiittt!" Mimi cried as the second orgasm hit her just moments after the first. "Y-Yamato! Oh Kami!"

Yamato flipped them over in one hard movement until Mimi was on top and held her neck as he thrust into her. Her hands gripped his arms and her eyes clenched Shut with the third orgasm.

"Yamato, Kami I can't anymore!" Mimi cried trembling so hard the entire bed shook.

Yamato's thrusts became erratic and she screamed as the fourth orgasm hit her so hard it turned her scream completely went silent.

He grunted loudly and came into her arching up. His body trembled and he held her down against him as he poured into her again and again.

They collapsed together in a heap with Mimi laying on his chest breathing heavily. They laid like that for a long while panting heavily. Then they heard the soft cries of the baby in the monitor.

Mimi snorted. "I guess I was too loud."

Yamato gently moved her off of him and slid out of bed. "I got it."

Mimi smiled at him. "I love you Yamato-kun."

He smiled at her and said, "I love you too Mimi-chan."

...

"Miiiiiimmmiiiii!" 

Mimi laughed and ran down the field yelling out, "Palmon!"

"Yamato!" Gabumon cried jumping into his arms.

"Gabumon! I've missed you!"

Mimi walked to Yamato's side carrying Palmon. "You haven't visited us in a while Mimi-chan."

"I know I'm sorry things have been a bit busy," Mimi said. "We came to introduce you to our children."

The three children stepped forward tentatively. The eldest, Deiro was 10 and the two girls were 7 and 5.

Gabumon looked at Yamato. "You had babies with Mimi-san?"

"Hai," Yamato said blushing. "She's my wife."

Gabumon grinned happily and jumped onto Mimi's shoulders. Palmon cheered and jumped into Yamato's arms. Both Digimon hugged them tightly. Mimi and Yamato laughed.

"I guess they approve," Mimi said placing her hands on Gabumon's arms.

Yamato hugged Palmon back and spun her around. Palmon squealed happily. They walked to the children and Yamato said, "this is our son Deiro, and our two daughters Rose and Mia."

Deiro jumped excitedly. "We have digivices too now!"

"I wanna meet my Digimon already!" Rose said with a happy grin.

"We fought long about who would get which Digimon until Taichi pointed out something important," Yamato said.

"We didn't choose our Digimon, our Digimon chose us," Mimi said. "So we will activate their devices and let their Digimon come to them."

They lifted their own digivices and then the digivices the children had flashed on.

Gabumon and Palmon grabbed the children's hands and led them into the forest to see the rest of the Digimon.

Mimi cuddled into Yamato's arms and they both watched their children excitedly explore the Digiworld.

"Yamato," Mimi said. "Thank you for being my best friend."

Yamato just smiled and kissed her.


End file.
